


Nap With Me

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: Codywan Week 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Codywan Week 2020, Codywan Week Day Five, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Napping, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: With some leave time, Obi-Wan and Cody plan to go on a date. It doesn't quite work out that way.Codywan Week 2020Day Five: Fluff
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Codywan Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826728
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	Nap With Me

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go, guys! My last fic for this week! It was awesome to participate in something like this for the first time and I look forward to doing more stuff like this in the future. I won't be writing fics for days six or seven, since those prompts aren't quite my style, but I look forward to what everyone else has come up with.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this last fic!

Obi-Wan slipped through his front door into the blessed quiet of his living room and kitchen. Anakin and Ahsoka weren’t on leave this week, meaning that Obi-Wan had the too-cramped quarters to himself. Technically, the two-bedroom apartment was only meant for a single master and padawan pair, but with the war going on, things were weird. Obi-Wan had never moved into a single and Anakin had never moved _out_ after taking on Ahsoka. But since the three of them rarely had leave at the same time, they made it work.

He’d left to go down to the Quartermaster nearly half an hour ago. He and Cody had planned to go on a date (and actual _date_!!!) with their free time that afternoon. And since there were an abundance of gardens in the Temple, and it was increasingly easy to find space to one’s self, they’d planned a picnic. Obi-Wan even knew of a beautiful spot high up in the maze of a garden near his quarters, where very few other people went.

Not that they needed to hide. The Council knew about their relationship, and while they weren’t _encouraging_ , neither had they forbidden it.

Cody wasn’t in the main room of the apartment, and the refresher door was open.

Obi-Wan tapped at the panel for his own bedroom door, feeling Cody’s presence inside. The man leaked peace and calm into the Force. The feeling of it helped bloom a sense of serenity in Obi-Wan’s chest.

“Alright, love, I got the blanket. Are you ready to go-”

Cody was asleep.

There were two beds in the room, one of them Obi-Wan’s and the other Anakin’s. Cody lay on Obi-Wan’s bed, dressed in a nondescript set of tunics borrowed from the Quartermaster. (The older Jedi had been all too happy to oblige, stating almost under his breath what a tragedy it was the troops had nothing more freeing or comfortable to relax in.)

Obi-Wan smiled, catching himself in an involuntary yawn.

Cody looked young in his sleep. Lines of stress and worry melted away, taking the weight of command and responsibility with them. Now the only thing that marred the commander’s face was the curling, twisting scar on the left side of his face.

Obi-Wan padded over to the bed. He leaned over his partner slightly, brushing his hand upwards to clear his hair from his eyes.

“Cody,” he whispered. “Kote, _ner ka’rta_.”

The man shifted as the pattern of his breath changed. He took in a deeper breath, then sighed it out on a yawn. Amber brown eyes blinked open at Obi-Wan. The grogginess of sleep held fast.

“I got the blanket,” Obi-Wan offered. He wasn’t sure if Cody would even understand yet, truth be told.

Cody moaned an affirmative at him.

“You ready to go?”

Cody stretched lightly.

“Five more minutes.” The words came out in a tired slur around another yawn.

It made Obi-Wan laugh.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and kicked off his boots.

“Okay,” he agreed, laying down to curl around Cody. “Five minutes, and we’ll go.”

They settled in together. Obi-Wan would only close his eyes for a minute. He promised himself. Just a minute or two, he’d rest his eyes, and then they would go. Cody was a warm weight in his arms, still seeping contentment and now love into the Force.

When Obi-Wan opened his eyes again, the light from the window slanted into the bedroom at a different angle. It was no longer the bright white-yellow of early afternoon, but the soft, blazing golden orange of evening. He craned his neck to look out the window, finding his glance of sky going slightly pink and purple at the edges.

Cody shifted in his arms too, truly waking up now.

“W’appened?” Cody asked sleepily. He rubbed at his face and turned to face Obi-Wan. “What time is it?”

The chrono on the nightstand claimed it was going on eight o’clock in the evening.

“Nearly eight,” Obi-Wan provided.

Cody’s brow furrowed.

“We slept all day?” he asked.

Obi-Wan chuckled and sat up with another yawn. He stretched his arms upwards, groaning against the sweet sensation of extending his relaxed muscles.

“Must have needed it.”

“Must have…”

Obi-Wan looked back at Cody.

“Well,” he said sheepishly, “it might be a bit late for that picnic now, but we can do it tomorrow.”

Cody smiled at him, the expression sweet where Cody was normally very firm.

“Yeah, tomorrow,” he agreed. “Besides, I’d call this a good date anyway. Taking a nap for hours on end? I’d take that any day.”

Obi-Wan laughed and pressed a kiss to Cody’s lips.

Their kiss was interrupted by the obvious grumbling of Cody’s stomach. Obi-Wan pulled back with another bout of giggles when Cody frowned down at his stomach with a look of betrayal.

“Sounds like someone’s hungry, my love,” Obi-Wan teased.

Cody flushed, but Obi-Wan didn’t give the man time to stew in his embarrassment.

“I am too,” he assured. Then he hopped up off the bed and pulled on his boots quickly. “Come on,” he prompted. “I still haven’t taken you to Dex’s, and that’s probably a crime.”

Cody stayed slightly red, but he grinned up at Obi-Wan anyway. He took the hand Obi-Wan offered to him, and let himself be pulled to his feet.

In minutes, they were on their way out of the Temple, walking close together and content to enjoy one another’s presence.

Perhaps it hadn’t been the day they’d planned, but there would be time for that later. It had been a good day anyway, and Obi-Wan wouldn’t have traded it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you read all my other Codywan Week fics, I hope you enjoyed those, too. I hope you liked this. I would love to hear your thoughts on it or any of the others.
> 
> Mando'a Translations:  
>  _Ner ka'rta_ \- my heart


End file.
